


Wisdom From His Ancestors

by Cleo



Series: Non-Canon Sylum Stories [4]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Fast and the Furious Series, Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Funny, Gen, M/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander had a lot to live down after losing a race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom From His Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fics that was written for Sylum's bunnyhound Faramir. Thanks for a) giving it to me and then b) twinning it. A lot of thanks goes to my living muse and mate Joey/Xander being the voice of Xander when I need it.
> 
> Faramir mentioned seeing a truck next to their car in a parking lot and looked over. The only thing seen was the V8 mark on the side of it. The thought from that was Xander and V8 Juice. This was one that took a more mechanical side to the V8 Juice tag of "Shoulda had a V8".

"Xander, you've got a delivery out here," Frank yelled into the garage.

Xander came out wiping his hands off with a rag. "Who's it from?"

"Not sure. Looks like one may have originated in Mexico and the other in Miami. One could be a care package for you from Mia. The other could be from Riddick but what would he want to send you from Miami? He doesn't do those kinds of care packages. Even after his bonding with his mate."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Xander pulled out a knife and slit opened the package from Mexico. He figured it would be the least dangerous one. He groaned in mortification at what he'd seen. 

"What is it?" Frank asked as he leaned over his mate to look in the box. He started laughing after seeing the contents. In between chuckles he asked, "You think the same's in the other box?"

Xander visibly cringed as he started to open the next box. He knew that it was more than likely the exact same thing. His head fell to the table in disbelief as he groaned out his embarrassment. Inside each box was a case of V8 Juice. He searched around inside the Miami box for a note. When he found it, it was only a few short lines.

_X,_

_Pathetic showing. Train harder for next year and learn more about V8s._

_Riddick_

He sighed and hesitantly reached in the Mexico box for a note. This note was a bit longer but not by much.

_Xander,_

_That was such a poor showing. Mia coulda taken ya without breaking a sweat. I told ya, you shoulda had the V8, maybe next year._

_Uncle Dom_

**Author's Note:**

> In the Sylum Universe, Xander Cage, Dominic Torretto and Mia Torretto are biological descendants of Richard Riddick. Xander Cage is also descended from Mia Torretto. 
> 
> This was supposed to have been an outtake of a larger fic that never got written where there was a family reunion and Xander got to meet everyone. During the reunion there was a race and Xander stuck with a four cylinder car. Needless to say he lost to his relatives and their mates. Hence the gift he got.


End file.
